pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A 6 On 6 Alolan Fight!
Story Everyone is in the stands waiting for the next match to start. Constantine is on the battlefield and so is his opponent, Mark. The battlefield is a lake battlefield. Jon: That's a new battlefield. Rosa: I wonder how they will both use it. Referee: Now we are in the top 32, all battles will be 6 on 6. Begin! Constantine: Right, this will be interesting. Go Raichu! Constantine sends out Alolan Raichu. Mark: Ah, now go! Mark sends Masquerain. Mark: Masquerain, Air Cutter! Masquerain uses Air Cutter and hits Raichu. Constantine: Thunderbolt! Raichu uses Thunderbolt but Masquerain dodges. Mark: Now, Ice Beam! Masquerain uses Ice Beam towards Raichu. Constantine: Psychic! Raichu uses Psychic and stops Ice Beam and breaks it. Constantine: Hyper Beam! Raichu uses Hyper Beam and hits Masquerain. Mark: Hmm. Silver Wind! Masquerain uses Silver Wind and hits Raichu. Mark: Scald! Masquerain then follows up with Scald. Constantine: Focus Blast! Raichu uses Focus Blast and cancels out Scald. Constantine: Thunderbolt! Raichu uses Thunderbolt and hits Masquerain, knocking it out. Referee: Masquerain is unable to battle. Mark: You done well Masquerain. Mark returns Masquerain and sends out Marowak. Jon: A Marowak. Josie: And not an Alolan one. Maria: Let's see what Constantine can do. Constantine: Focus Blast. Raichu uses Focus Blast, but Marowak bats it away. Mark: Retaliate. Marowak hits Raichu with Retaliate and knocks Raichu out. Referee: Raichu is unable to battle. Constantine: You done great Raichu. Constantine returns Raichu and then sends out Noivern. Constantine: Let's go Noivern. Mark: Giga Impact! Marowak heads towards Noivern using Giga Impact, but Noivern dodges. Constantine: Boomburst! Noivern uses Boomburst and hits Marowak into the lake. Mark: Brick Break! Marowak jumps out of the lake and then hits Noivern with Brick Break. Jon: This is a bit simple. Maria: For a round of 32, this is like on the paper so to speak. Constantine: Supersonic! Noivern uses Supersonic towards Marowak. Mark: Bone Club! Marowak uses Bone Club and stops Supersonic. Mark: Giga Impact! Marowak then hits Noivern. Constantine: Fly up! Noivern takes flight, but Marowak grabs hold of Noivern's leg. Drake: Hmm. Rosa: Now what will Mark do? Mark: Giga Impact! Marowak pulls Noivern down and then hits Noivern into the ground using Giga Impact, knocking Noivern out. Referee: Noivern is unable to battle. Constantine returns Noivern. Josie: Marowak has knocked out two Pokemon now. Nathan: Marowak is well trained. Constantine: Let's get going. Constantine sends out Dhelmise. Kyle: A Dhelmise! Jon: Awesome. Constantine: Power Whip! Mark: Bone Club! Dhelmise uses Power Whip but Marowak stops it using Bone Club. Constantine: Shadow Claw! Dhelmise uses Shadow Claw and then hits Marowak, causing a lot of damage. Mark: Brick Break! Marowak uses Brick Break on the battlefield sending dirt and rock at Dhelmise. Constantine: Anchor Shot! Dhelmise uses Anchor Shot to destroy the rock. Mark: Return! Mark returns Marowak and sends out Flareon. Mary: Who is that? Jon: A Flareon. Constantine: Shadow Claw! Dhelmise uses Shadow Claw towards Flareon who jumps and dodges. Mark: Fire Fang! Flareon then hits Dhelmise with Fire Fang. Mark: Follow up with Flare Blitz! Flareon then uses Flare Blitz and knocks Dhelmise out. Referee: Dhelmise is unable to battle. Constantine returns Dhelmise and sends out Persian. April: His Alolan Persian is next. Constantine: Double Team. Persian uses Double Team and creates a lot of fakes. Mark: You think that will stop us? Constantine: Power Gem! Persian uses Power Gem and hits Flareon. Mark: Flare Blitz. Flareon uses Flare Blitz and hits Persian, getting rid of the fakes. Mark: Iron Tail! Flareon then heads towards Persian using Iron Tail. Constantine: Night Slash. Persian uses Night Slash and counters Flareon. Mark: Flare Blitz. Flareon hits Persian with Flare Blitz. Constantine: Persian, quick use Aerial Ace! Persian tries to hit Flareon with Aerial Ace but Flareon dodges. Mark: Finish with Fire Fang! Constantine: Night Slash! Persian tries to hit with Night Slash, but Flareon dodges and then hits with Fire Fang, knocking Persian out. Referee: Persian is unable to battle. Constantine returns Persian. Constantine: You done well Persian. Constantine then sends out Passimian. Maria: A Passimian. Jon: I wonder what will happen now. Mark: Flareon, return. Mark returns Flareon. Mark: Castform. Mark sends out Castform. Mark: Weather Ball. Castform uses Weather Ball towards Passimian. Constantine: Dodge and use Rock Tomb! Passimian dodges and then uses Rock Tomb towards Castform, who dodges. Mark: Hydro Pump. Castform hits Passimian with Hydro Pump. Constantine: Close Combat! Passimian runs in close to Castform. Nate: And that is Passimian down. Nathan: What do you mean? Rosa: I think Nate is on about Castform's posture. Mark: Hurricane! Passimian is too close to dodge and gets caught in Castform's Hurricane. Constantine: No! Mark: Finish with Blizzard. Castform uses Blizzard causing the Hurricane to explode and cause Passimian to smash into the battlefield. ''' Referee: Passimian is unable to battle. Constantine: Return Passimian. '''Constantine returns Passimian and then sends out Turtonator. Jon: Turtonator now. Constantine: Dragon Pulse! Turtonator uses Dragon Pulse towards Castform, but Castform dodges. Mark: Hydro Pump! Castform uses Hydro Pump and cancels out Dragon Pulse. Constantine: Flash Cannon! Turtonator uses Flash Cannon and hits Castform, knocking it off guard. Constantine: Now, Flamethrower! Turtonator uses Flamethrower and hits Castform and knocks Castform out. Referee: Castform is unable to battle. Mark: You done great Mark returns Castform. Mark: You've done well. Admittedly you are down to your last Pokemon. Constantine: Doesn't mean I'll stop. Mark: Good, otherwise I'd be disappointed with having you as an opponent, but I don't. Mark sends out his Wishiwashi, which lands in the lake and it changes into its School Form. Jon: Wishiwashi. Constantine: I beat Totem Wishiwashi. Mark: This isn't a Totem Wishiwashi. Constantine: Dragon Pulse! Turtonator uses Dragon Pulse towards Wishiwashi. Mark: Ice Beam! Wishiwashi uses Ice Beam and cancels out Dragon Pulse. Constantine: Flash Cannon! Turtonator then uses Flash Cannon towards Wishiwashi fast. Mark: Aqua Ring! Wishiwashi uses Aqua Ring and protects itself. Mark: Hydro Pump! Wishiwashi uses Hydro Pump and hits Turtonator, almost knocking it out. Mark: Still standing? Constantine: Flamethrower! Turtonator uses all its strength and uses Flamethrower. Mark: Hydro Pump! Wishiwashi uses Hydro Pump and overpowers Flamethrower and knocks Turtonator out. Referee: Turtonator is unable to battle, which means Mark is the winner. The crowd clap and cheer and the screen freezes. Narrator: The last 32 has begun, with Constantine going up first but unfortunately got defeated. Now, with Kyle going up next, how will his experience be like? Major events *Constantine battles against Mark but loses, eliminating him from the League. Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford April Cass Mary Potts Josie Adams Tyler Moor Rosa Jones Kyle Winterman Nathan Foster Nate Spencer Maria Winterman Constantine Mark Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion Constantine * Raichu (Alolan) * Persian (Alolan) * Passimian * Noivern * Dhelmise * Turtonator Mark * Masquerain * Castform * Wishiwashi * Flareon * Marowak Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Episodes